


Understanding.

by svevijah



Series: The Life and Times of Lila Barton [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, chill friendship that will turn into the biggest mischief ever, no beta we die like men, two lilas are better that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: "I'm sorry." She muttered, and Lila Rhodes features suddenly relaxed."It's ok, you didn't know." She stated dryly. "Just make sure not to assume things about us next time." A pause, and she offered a genuine smile. "By the way I think nicknames will probably save us from certain doom."





	Understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, those promotional posters left me shook so of course I had to incorporate it somehow. Tiny drabble about my favourite Lilas 😊 as always Kudos or comments would be great <3

"Japan?" Echoed her voice in the hallway, and  all the people gathered in the lounge tilted their heads towards them - no that Lila would care anyway.  
  
Lips pursed tight, she tried very hard to not let any tear roll on her cheeks, disappointment could be seen all over her face. By now she should have been used to see her dad leave and save the day, it has been like that for all her whole fifteen years on earth and even before.  
  
"So you're just dropping me here and leave, alright."  
  
Clint sighed, one hand slowly scratching his neck. The disappointment on Lila's face was enough for him to feel guilty about the whole situation, but then again there wasn't really any other choice, and he trusted his daughter to know that deep down she was aware as well of that.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Natasha and the others will be here and help you if you need anything."  
  
Lila sighed, giving him a court nod. Worry and sorrow were dripping his words and Lila could hear that so clearly that it actually hurt. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't some other Avenger go to Japan?  
  
Sniffing loudly, she clutched her arms around her chest, and let out a shaky sigh. Before her dad would announce her his new mission, she had heard whispers, the word Wakanda being thrown around several times. If the Avengers aside her dad would have stayed there, then what was going on with all that secrecy?  
  
"Will they leave too?"  
  
"We'll try to take turns and prevent you kids from staying alone too much." Clint answered evasively. "Some of them might have to leave in the next weeks. I'll be back by then."  
  
Lila stayed silent, slowly blinking to dry her eyes from previous tears. Years of being around Natasha taught her that sometimes vulnerable moments could her help get information she needs while not making the other suspicious.  
  
In a perfect world she actually was a good spy and her dad wouldn't just give her information about his team for the sake of trust between each other.  
  
As she watched her father's figure awkwardly walk to his bedroom to pick his stuff and get ready to leave, Lila reminded him to call her before leaving so they'd greet properly. Clint nodded. Once his figure was out of sight, she went downstairs to Tony's workshop, expecting to find any of the other kids.  
  
"Hey Lila."  
  
"Hey there Barton!" Lila Rhodes greeted politely waving a hand. Dreadlocks combed into something similar to a bun, Lila could see clearly the young mechanic's focused expression as she fumbled with some colored wires.  
  
Silently, Lila sat on a stool, curiously watching the other girl's movement. "You know, we should find nicknames." She began vaguely. "This way maybe Harley will stop calling me Dora all the time."  
  
"He calls you that because he's teasing you." Lila Rhodes remarked dryly. "Show no interest in him and he'll get over it."  
  
"You seem very informed about it."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Lila paused when an unexpected sparkle broke out from the wires. "He hits on every person he finds interesting, whether it's me, or Peter, or you. He's a dumbass tease."  
  
Lila shrugged and silence filled the room again. "Barton, you're not here to ask about Harley, right?"  
  
Lila's brows lined into a frown. Was she actually so easy to read? Shaking her head, she began playing with a wrench that Lila Rhodes quickly took away from her.  
  
"You all seem unbothered by the fact they keep leaving us, even when there's an unknown threat that could kill us."  
  
"This is what you gathered from staying here a couple of days?"  
  
Lila nodded, causing the young mechanic to raise a brow.  
  
"Very well." She said, a wrench waving in the air as she spoke and her gaze focused on the machinery on the desk. "For seventeen years I've seen my uncle kiss me goodbye and leave for years to fight a stupid war. I saw him get hurt, I saw him fight against his friends and come back on a wheelchair." Voice cracking a little, Lila Rhodes stopped speaking, tilting her head up and revealing teary eyes. "I worry all the time. About him, about the Avengers, about us. I could mope all day, but I'd rather give an actual help to the cause."

For once in her life, Lila Barton was speechless. The last few days she had effectively been so busy rolling in her own sorrow that she didn't even care about hoe the others were feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry." She muttered, and Lila Rhodes features suddenly relaxed.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know." She stated dryly. "Just make sure not to assume things about us next time." A pause, and she offered a genuine smile. "By the way I think nicknames will probably save us from certain doom."  
  
As Lila laughed to mechanic's statement, the workshop door opened wide revealing a distressed Cassie Lang.  
  
"She's vanished too! Shuri!"  
  
"Who told you?" Lila Rhodes asked, phone in one hand, already dialing Riri's number.  
  
"Overheard it."  
  
"I heard something was up with Wakanda as well." Lila remarked. "Dad said that some of them might go to a mission soon, like two weeks or something."  
  
Lila Rhodes sighed deeply, tiredness covered her face and Lila couldn't help but wonder when was the last time she had a good night of sleep.  
  
"Alright then, let's get the others down here, because if it's true, we only have two weeks before the big act."


End file.
